Drôles de couples
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Les couples les plus bizarres auxquels j'ai pensé... chap 21 : rivales
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Temi-chou

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi…

Sasuke : Heureusement

Notes de la fiction : C'est une association de OS avec tous les couples tordus qui me sont venus en tête en cours ! La liste est longue !

Tous : On va encore souffrir !

Moi : vous imaginez même pas à quel point !

Résumé du chapitre 1 : Il est venu me chercher. Il est venu me chercher chez Orochimaru, il est venu juste pour moi. Je l'aime depuis si longtemps et il est venu…

Couple : Euuuuuh… Héhé

Notes concernant le chapitre : POV Sasuke. Pensées intérieures en italiques, action en normal.

* * *

_Il est venu me chercher. Il est venu me chercher chez Orochimaru, il est venu juste pour moi. Je l'aime depuis si longtemps et il est venu juste pour moi._

_Ca me fait si plaisir que je laisse transparaître une émotion, des larmes aux yeux. Il est beau, je trouve. J'aime ses yeux, ses cheveux, son caractère si chiant. Il est casse-couilles, mais je l'aime à la folie._

Je le regarde.

-Tu es venu pour moi ?

-Oui, Sasuke. Tu me manques tellement. Konoha c'est vide sans toi…

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ?

-Tu es venu me chercher mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que depuis toujours je t'aime.

Il détourne le regard du mien. Je n'ose à peine y croire. Avant d'avoir le temps de lui répondre, il continue.

-Je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais, mais il fallait que je te le dise. J'essaye de t'oublier depuis l'académie, je t'aime d'un amour pur. Même si tu me repousses, ne sois pas trop agressif, ne me regarde pas bizarrement… Je suis juste un homme éperdu d'amour pour toi…

Avant même de lui laisser le temps de parler je l'embrasse. Je veux qu'il comprenne que moi aussi je l'aime !

Il rompt notre baiser et me demande si je veux le suivre.

-Oui.

-Ca ne sera pas facile là-bas.

-je sais. Mais tu seras là.

-Tu aimes ta vie ici ?

_J'hésite. Dois-je lui répondre que ma vie d'ici, même si elle ne paraît pas toute rose et grandiose ? Je lui dis, il peut comprendre, j'en suis sûr. Je lui parle des longues balades que je fais dans le jardin, en pensant à lui. Je lui parle de la gentillesse de Tayuya qui m'a aidé à m'intégrer au village. C'est une fille sensible, c'est mon amie. Mais entre elle ou lui, c'est sûr, je le choisis._

Il me tire par la main vers la sortie. Je me retourne une dernière fois et, la mort dans l'âme, le feu au cœur, je décidai de quitter ma vie d'avant. Pour le suivre à tout jamais. Avant toute chose, je prononce des mots que je pensais ne jamais dire :

-Je t'aime, Kiba.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Sasuke.

Moi :

Sasuke : Gloups, c'est quoi ?

Kiba : T'es pas malade ?

Sasuke : Moi avec ce… ce… Je n'aime pas les chiens !

Kiba : je n'aime pas le froid.

Sasuke : je n'aime pas…

Moi (l'interrompant) : Mais je vous trouve trop mimis !!! Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, j'ai déjà ma prochaine victime d'un couple zarbe.

Shika : Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens visé !

Moi : Kyaaaaaaaaaaa, t'es trop intelligent Shikaaaaaaaaa… Au fait ! (le gifle)

Shika : Aieuh. Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

Moi : scan 330 ! Tu fumes !

Shika : Mais… et toi, tu fais quoi ?

Moi : t'as pas le droit de me faire alors que j'essaye d'arrêter !

Shika : Et merde, du coup elle va doublement se venger… Je vous en supplie… Reviews pour la retenir ?


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Temi-chou

Disclaimer : toujours pas à moi…

Sasuke : Manquerait plus que ça

Résumé : S'il s'était attendu à ça, il n'aurait jamais eu ce rêve… Surtout quand on sait ce qu'il est contraint de faire maintenant.

Couple : Euuuuuh… Y en a deux insolites et un grand classique… Deux sont largement sous-entendus.

* * *

-Naruto… Je t'ai convoqué aujourd'hui, car c'est le jour de ton accession au poste.

-Malheureusement…

Tsunade ignora le mot de son successeur et continua.

-Le poste de Hokage est très dur, t'auras plein de paperasse à faire, tu ne t'amuseras pas forcément tous les jours.

-Je sais.

-Mais si je t'ai choisi comme mon successeur, c'est parce que tu es de loin le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha.

-Merci.

-Mais si j'avais su ce qu'il fallait faire pour passer le relai, je crois que j'aurais attendu ma mort bien sagement.

-Je vous comprends et c'est ce que je vais faire. Ne dîtes rien à qui-vous-savez, sinon ce soir je vais subir une crise de tous les diables.

-Si tu crois que je vais m'en vanter !

Naruto fulmina. Elle aurait pu ! Toutes les filles rêvaient de ça et la vieille peau allait l'avoir, au grand dam du blond qui était tout entier réservé à Sasuke. Si celui-ci apprenait que SON blond allait le tromper, le ninja le plus puissant de Konoha allait rapidement devenir le ninja le plus en bouillie de Konoha. Naruto allait effectivement coucher avec Tsunade, c'était le rite de passage. Il fallait se taper l'Hokage précédent pour voir son portrait sur la montagne…

-Tsunade…

-Oui ?

-Ca fait longtemps que cette pratique existe ?

-Sandaime l'a mise en place avant d'élire son successeur pourqu… Ah ! Oh… Eûrk.

Elle venait de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Vous auriez pu abolir cette pratique !

-Je n'en ai pris connaissance qu'après t'avoir désigné.

-Bon on se met au travail ? Il faut faire ça devant un membre du conseil en plus… Comment puis-je être censé désirer une vieille peau alors que j'aime mon homme ?

-Où ça une vieille peau ?

Tsunade était pourtant encore très belle pour ses soixante ans !

Les deux se rendirent dans la salle où un membre du conseil les attendait. Il y avait un lit et une chaise où le vieux était assis. Tsunade et Naruto se déshabillèrent et se mirent en action…

Quelques minutes après (ben ouais, Naruto a vite… fait ce qu'il avait à faire, il était au bord du vomissement… Je suis sûre que vous aussi ) le blond se rhabilla.

-C'est bon ? Je suis Hokage ?

-Oui.

-Alors première mesure en tant que Hokage le sixième : j'abolis le rite de passage de relai !

-Bien Hokage-sama…

-Ca sonne bien…

Il se tourna vers Tsunade, constata qu'elle était encore nue et se précipita dehors pour vomir…

* * *

Moi : Mouhahahahahahaha !

Sasuke : Salaud de Naruto ! Tu m'as fait cocu !

Naruto : C'est juste dans la fic, tu te souviens qu'en vrai on sort pas ensemble ?

Sasuke : tu dis pas ça le soir que je te OOOOOO ou que je te XXXXX

Naruto -///-

Moi : hem, reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : temi-chou

Disclaimer : Non, je viens d'avoir une réponse négative, ils ne sont pas en vente aux enchères…

Résumé : Tout le monde pense qu'on est rivaux à cause de la différence de puissance. Mais non… C'est pour une toute autre raison…

Notes : POV Neji.

* * *

**_Rivalité._**

Je soupirai. Lee était encore venu me voir pour me donner un défi, il voulait encore l'impressionner. En fait, Lee est vert de jalousie parce que c'est moi qui l'aie eu. En fait, on dirait pas comme ça, mais je suis amoureux.

Je me tournai vers la personne qui partage ma vie.

-Que fait-on aujourd'hui, après mon match contre Lee ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas… Tu voudrais pas le laisser gagner ?

-Hors de question ! Il me suppliera de te laisser à lui mais tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Mon amour m'embrasse. Comme j'aime ses baisers, son corps, son caractère…

Nous sortons en ville et nous tombons sur Lee. Celui-ci exécute une chorégraphie des plus ridicules et il pointe son doigt sur moi.

-Neji Hyuuga, aujourd'hui, je vais te battre et récupérer son cœur ! Aujourd'hui, je lui prouverais ma valeur et il comprendra que toi, tu n'es rien !

-Oui, Lee, espère toujours… Mais même si tu me bats, son cœur est à moi.

-Prétentieux ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu choisisses celui que j'aime ?

-Le cœur a ses raisons…

-Viens te battre au lieu de jacasser !

-C'est toi qui parle depuis tout à l'heure.

-Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Lee fonça sur Neji sans réfléchir et se fit étaler par le tourbillon divin. Hyuuga regarda son amour et dit :

-On y va ? Je pense pas qu'on doive encore traîner ici. Puis Kakashi nous attend.

La vraie raison de notre rivalité, à Lee et moi, c'était l'homme qui se trouvait à mes côtés. Lee l'aimait, je l'aime aussi mais c'est moi qui obtins son cœur. J'ai pris des cours de drague, faut dire. Donc, je disais que Lee n'avait jamais vraiment digéré que je sois plus fort que lui, même sur ça. Je suis quand même réputé pour être un glaçon insensible à l'image de Uchiwa et Aburame.

Avec mon amour, nous nous dirigeons vers chez Kakashi, qui veut nous annoncer quelque chose. Je me demande bien quoi. C'est bizarre quand même de penser que le plus grand rival de mon chéri nous invite chez lui… Enfin peu importe.

* * *

Moi : Me suis bien marrée en écrivant ça.

Neji : avec le…le… l'ornithorynque endimanché ? Moi ? Mais t'as pété un câble ?

Moi : Voui .

Shika : Ouf, c'est pas moi… Tu m'en veux plus pour la clope c'est ça ?

Moi : rêve pas, t'es le prochain… Et tu vas pas aimer !


	4. Chapter 4

Moi : TT.TT

Shika : Quoi il t'arrive ? (tire une latte sur sa clope)

Moi : TT.TT TT.TT

Shika : oups, je suis con de fumer devant toi… excuse-moi et raconte-moi

Moi : J'ai perdu mon document sur le couple que je te réservais TT.TT

Shika : Oh c'est bête

Moi : J'aurais du mal à croire que tu es triste si tu souris comme ça.

Shika : A qui tu réserve une surprise ?

Moi : A Hinata.

Hinata : Je croyais que tu avais oublié que j'existe !

Moi : Non… Toi non plus tu vas pas aimer ce que je te réserve.

Hinata : du moment que tu ne me mets pas avec…

Moi : ben justement si !

Hinata : Noooooooooooooon !

* * *

_**Consolations**_

Hinata pleurait, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle venait de comprendre que jamais elle ne pourrait sortir avec Naruto. Assise dans une ruelle, elle laissait couler sa peine depuis maintenant quatre heures et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Quelqu'un, qui passait par là, entendit des sanglots étouffés et s'approcha.

-Hinata ?

-Lee…

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Naruto… a quelqu'un…

-Qui ?

-Tenten…

-Oh non…

Lee commença doucement à pleurer.

-je peux lutter contre Neji et Sasuke, mais contre Naruto je suis perdant…

-Tu aimais Tenten ?

-Je l'aime encore et toujours…

-Il nous faudrait des consolations…

-Oui.

-Que proposes-tu ?

-Eh bien…

Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et elle éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Ils décidèrent de la mettre à exécution dès le soir, chez Lee, qui vivait seul. Hinata arriva très tôt et tomba nez à nez avec Naruto.

-Bonsoir Lee.

-Bonsoir Hinata.

-Tu es déjà prêt ?

-Ben oui, il faut s'imprégner du rôle de sa vie dès très tôt !

-Devant les autres comme si de rien n'était !

-Ok. Allez à toi !

Hinata se métamorphosa en Tenten et alla jouer avec Lee. Les deux étaient heureux. Leur consolation avait un goût de victoire !

* * *

Moi : Je me trouve géniale ! 

Hinata : Je te trouve sadique !

Moi : c'est synonyme, cocotte !

Hinata : pas d'accord ! Par exemple K…

Moi (l'interrompant) : Mais ! Pourquoi vous me parlez tous de lui ?

Hinata : on est heureux que tu aies un nouveau chouchou !

Moi : Mais ce n'est pas le cas !

Hinata : c'est vrai ?

Moi : Oui

Hinata (me saute au cou) : Yatta !

Moi : Explique-toi ?

Hinata : demande à Shikamaru. Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

Moi : Yatta ! Je l'ai retrouvé !

Shika : Eh merde !

Moi : Tiens d'ailleurs pendant que je te tiens… Pourquoi ?

Shika : Trop galère à expliquer…

Moi : TT.TT je saurais jamais… (voir chapitre 4 de cette fic et le chapitre 11 de citations)

Shika : trop bête hein ?

Moi : Vengeance !

Titre : J'attire les confessions.

* * *

_**J'attire les confessions **_

C'est bien connu, Shikamaru est du genre silencieux et quand il devait parler, il avait la flemme. Ainsi, il était le confident idéal. Tout le monde lui confiait ses petits secrets. Ce jour-là, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de chez lui et demanda à lui parler, sa mère ne s'étonna pas.

-Shikamaru !

-Quoi encore ?

-Quelqu'un pour toi !

-Galèèèèèèèèère.

Il descendit malgré tout du toit pour aller voir son visiteur. Il s'agissait de Jiraiya.

-Oui ?

-On peut sortir s'il te plaît ?

-Galère… Ok.

Il suivit le sanin jusque dans une clairière insolée.

-Eh bien voilà… J'ai mis au point un nouveau jutsu et je voudrais savoir s'il marche aussi bien que ce que je pense.

-Et ?

-J'ai besoin de toi.

-Euh… vous connaissant, je préfère demander de quel genre de jutsu il s'agit.

-En fait, il s'agit d'un genjutsu qui révèle à la personne ses plus grands fantasmes. Et cette personne les dit à haute voix.

-Je suppose que je ne risque rien. J'ai aucun fantasme.

Jiraiya prit ça pour un oui et lança son jutsu. En fait, Shikamaru fantasmait sur Temari. Il s'approcha de celle qu'il croyait voir et l'embrassa, insérant sa langue entre les lèvres de sa dulcinée.

Les fantasmes de Shikamaru étaient extrêmement pervers. Et comme vous l'avez compris, il vivait ses fantasmes… Son plus grand rêve était de voir la blonde du désert le fouetter jusqu'au sang et lécher son corps enduit du liquide rouge…

Quand il émergea du jutsu, il constata avec effroi que son corps était criblé de marques de fouet. Il regarda le sanin légendaire qui lui dit :

-Pervers.

-Vous… C'était vous ?

-Oups ! J'aurais omis de préciser que tu réalisais tes fantasmes avec mon jutsu ?

Jiraiya avait un grand sourire qui signifiait « je te voulais et je t'ai eu »

-Vous êtes ignoble !

-Tu es un dieu au pieu… Sadique juste ce qu'il faut, très bien monté, bref, un bon amant.

Shikamaru s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible et ne se risqua plus jamais à recueillir des confidences, au grand malheur de tous les habitants de Konoha.

* * *

Shika : Je le savais… 

Moi : Je t'aime Shika…

Shika : Ok, je vais te le dire… Si Hinata t'as dit ça, c'est parce qu'en fait, on aime quand des fanfiqueuses nous torture… On le dit pas, bien sûr, on a pas envie de passer pour des masos… Alors quand on constate qu'il y en a une qui se détourne de nous, comme tu le fais, on prend peur.

Moi : Mais vous êtes malades ! Je ne renoncerais jamais à la torture de Sasuke, de Naruto, de toi et des autres… C'est mon activité préférée !

Shika : Ouf…

Sasuke : traitre !

Shika : attends, t'as vu ce qu'il m'arrive dans cette fic ? Fallait que je lave mes péchés.

Sasuke : Je suis pas sûr qu'elle t'ait pardonné !

Shika : Reviews pour faire taire cette mauvaise langue ?


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Temi-chou

Fiction : Drôles de couples.

Disclaimer : Même s'ils m'adorent…

Sasuke : héééééé ! Mais ça ne va pas ?

Moi : Même s'ils m'adorent, ils ne sont pas à moi TT.TT

Résumé : Tout aurait dû bien se passer et personne n'aurait jamais rien su. Il avait oublié que certains amours étaient interdits… Il va s'en souvenir à ses dépends… pardon… Moi aussi je l'adore, mais j'ai pas pu résister…

* * *

_Sous la couette._

Naruto soupira en entendant son réveil sonner, ce matin-là. Il avait passé une nuit vraiment crevante, une nuit torride d'amour absolu. Il regarda la tête dépassant de sous la couette et y déposa un rapide baiser. L'objet de tant d'amour bougea et plongea son regard dans celui de notre blond préféré.

-Qu'il est bon de te voir, dès le matin… Tu y vas déjà ?

-Oui, mon amour, il le faut…

-Grrr… Reviens vite alors… Je t'aime !

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Après ce petit échange Naruto quitta son lit, s'habilla et se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous de la team 7.

Si son histoire d'amour venait à se savoir, il se ferait sans doute taper sur les doigts. Certains amours sont interdits à Konoha et celui-là faisaient partie des deux en quelques sortes. Heureusement que personne ne le saurait jamais. Enfin, c'est ce que disait la théorie parce que ce matin-là, quand il arriva sur le pont, il fut reçu par un regard dégoûté de Sasuke et un autre horrifié de Sakura.

-Naruto... Comment oses-tu faire une chose pareille ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu t'amuses bien le soir, dans ton lit ? demanda ironiquement Sasuke.

-Hein ?

-On a tout vu crétin.

-Et… ?

-Mais tu te rends compte ?

-Mais de quoi expliquez-vous !

-Ce qu'on essaye de te dire, idiot, c'est que certains amours ne sont pas sains. L'homosexualité, ça va, ça passe, moi-mê… Hors de propos. Mais toi, là, c'est dangereux.

-Je vois pas en quoi ! Je suis amoureux, j'ai quand même le droit, non ?

Sasuke lui donna un coup de poing espérant que ça le réveillerait.

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? La nuit dernière, tu as fait l'amour à l'un de tes clones ! Si encore, tu l'avais métamorphosé, on aurait rien dit, mais même pas ! Tu as couché avec toi-même !

-Et alors ? c'est interdit de faire l'amour avec celui que l'on aime le plus au monde ? Je m'inspire de Gaara et je suis amoureux de moi !

Sasuke éclata de rire et Sakura, elle, en sanglots. Ca y est, il l'avait dit, c'était irréfutable. Tandis que les autorités compétentes pour se genre d'affaires arrivaient pour traîner Naruto en prison il pensa très fort qu'il aurait mieux de rester couché.

* * *

Tous : O.o

Moi : Mouhahahahahaha

Sasuke : Na…Na…Naruto… ?

Naruto : Mais c'est pas vrai !

Moi : la preuve que si !

Naruto : non la personne que j'aime… Non je dirais pas que c'est Sasuke, je ne ferais aucune gaffe !

Tous : …

Naruto : trop tard.

Moi : --' Quel baka… Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Temi-chou

Disclaimer : Ils sont adorables, beaux, intelligents ou pas, ils fans de nos à toutes et tous, ils nous aiment ! Mais… ils ne sont pas à nous… c'est bien dommage…

Sasuke : Ca c'est toi qui le dis ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va me tomber dessus.

Moi : Bah écoute, puisque tu insistes…

Shika : Uchiwa, t'aurais mieux fait de la fermer.

Sasuke TT.TT

Couple : Ben, le couple n'est pas si étrange que ça… Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Résumé : Devenir fort. Il veut devenir fort. Mais ses raisons ont changés.

Titre : Attends-moi

* * *

_**Attends-moi**_

Sasuke soupira. Il avait quitté Konoha depuis maintenant trois mois et elle lui manquait. Cruellement. Comment faisait-elle d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait rien… Est-ce que c'était son visage ou son esprit qui avait ravi le cœur du jeune Uchiwa ? Il n'aurait pas pu le dire…

Il tournait en rond dans cette petite chambre humide et malodorante. Pourquoi donc était-il parti ? cela faisait à peine trois mois et déjà, il avait oublié. Ayant pris sa décision, il se leva et alla voir son sensei.

-Orochimaru…

-Oh tiens, mon petit Sasuke-kun ! Que veux-tu ? Que je t'enseigne un nouveau jutsu ?

-Non. Juste te poser une question. Que feras-tu si je me rétracte et que je décide de partir ?

-Je te tue.

-Merci du renseignement.

Ainsi, sa décision était prise. Il resterait jusqu'à pouvoir combattre le vil serpent et après, il fuirait. Il fuirait loin, il rentrerait à Konoha.

« Attends-moi ! » Pensa-t-il.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, elle se réveilla dans son sommeil. Il lui avait semblé avoir entendu la voix de Sasuke qui lui demandait d'attendre. Mais attendre quoi ? Qu'il revienne ? Une petite voix lui chuchota qu'il reviendrait rien que pour elle et qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble. Et, promesse tacite, elle sourit en direction d'une étoile qui brillait plus fortement qu'autrefois.

-Je t'attendrais, Sasuke, foi de Yamanaka.

* * *

Moi : Voilàààààà ! J'avais encore jamais vu de Ino/sasu… Pardon pour tous ceux qui ne la supportent pas. 

Ino : Oh… Temi-chou je t'aime…

Sasuke : Oh ! Temi-chou…

Moi et Ino : Toi aussi ?

Sasuke : Non, moi je te hais. Oser me mettre avec une sangsue pareille…

Naruto : et moi dans tout ça ?

Moi : Ben toi… Tu as le prochain chapitre !


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Temi-chou

Fiction : Drôles de couples

Notes sur le couple : Eh bien, j'ai pensé à ce couple un jour où je contemplais ma trousse… Et ça a donné ça…

Titre : Mourir pour son regard.

Résumé : Je veux mourir pour son regard, pour un regard, par son regard. Il m'obsède. J'ai l'impression que ces yeux me suivent.

* * *

_**Mourir pour son regard.**_

Les rues de Konoha étaient magnifiques en cette saison. Les cerisiers donnaient des fleurs et les pétales se répandaient partout. Naruto flânait dans ses pensées, il était amoureux.

Amoureux d'une fille, de ses cheveux, son parfum, ses yeux si beaux. Des yeux qui le faisaient fondre et qu'il avait l'impression de voir partout. Se sentir observé est très désagréable, mais pas quand il s'agit de la personne que l'on aime. Si la personne que l'on aime nous observe, c'est qu'elle nous aime aussi non ?

Shootant dans un caillou qui traînait, Naruto enfonça ses mains de ses poches et se dirigea vers le lieu d'entraînement de sa bien-aimée. Il voulait la revoir, juste une fois. Il l'aime tant !

Il aurait pu mourir juste pour un regard plein d'amour de sa part…

Il se mit alors à courir, courir comme un fou. Une voix l'interpella et le fit descendre sur terre.

-N…Na…Naruto…-kun ? …Ou v…vas-tu ?

-Oh, bonjour Hinata…

Et encore ces yeux qu'il sentait posés sur lui…

-Je me rendais par là, répondit Naruto en restant très évasif.

Hinata sourit, elle avait compris.

-Ah je comprends… Je vois très bien même…

-De quoi ?

Hinata tourna les talons, de fines larmes descendant sur ses joues. Naruto ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait et il décida de la suivre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son cœur se tordait ainsi dans sa poitrine.

Il arriva jusqu'au domaine Hyuuga et son impression augmenta : les yeux de celle qu'il chérissait le poursuivaient encore.

Cherchant Hinata, il la trouva écroulée en pleurs dans le jardin.

-Va-t-en, Naruto, je t'en prie.

-Mais, Hinata… Explique-moi ! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Elle renifla et se tourna vers le blond. Le sourire de la jeune fille était figé.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas trop aimée dans ma famille… Pas du tout même : trop faible, trop moche, trop stupide, trop naïve… A croire que je n'ai rien pour moi…

-…

-Tu dois le savoir, je suis l'héritière. Mais… Dès que… Bientôt je serais remplacée. Je perdrais mon titre et on m'apposera le sceau de l'oiseau en cage. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce l'autre et plus digne, plus forte, plus jolie, mieux quoi. J'ai été écartée de la course. Avec toi… J'avais vraiment l'impression d'exister, tu me demandais mon avis, tu me souriais. Tu a toujours été mon modèle mais je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… J'espérais que tu m'aimerais à ton tour… Une fois de plus j'ai été coiffée au poteau… Par elle…

-Hinata, je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas. On ne contrôle pas son cœur. Mais tu sais, si tu sens qu'elle t'épie, c'est à cause de ses yeux. Le Byakûgan fait froid dans le dos et donne une impression d'espionnage.

-Merci…

Naruto s'en fut le cœur plus léger et la sensation d'observation plus présente que jamais et beaucoup plus bienveillante…

* * *

Naruto : Quoi ? Mais… (temps de réflexion) je suis amoureux de qui dans ton truc ?

Moi : Hanabi.

Naruto : KWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ???

Moi : ben quoi ?

Sasuke : Je vais te massacrer ! Na-chan est à moi !

Moi : Gloups… je vais vraiment y passer cette fois ! Au secours !


	9. Chapter 9

Moi : Oh mes pauvres, vous allez pas aimer… 

Sasuke : A ce point-là ?

Moi : Oui… bon, je vais faire les annonces traditionnelles…

Résumé : Les couples les plus extravagants que j'ai imaginé, comme quoi les cours sont vraiment mortels…

Disclaimer : Une mangaka de 17ans absolument bilingue en Japonais qui écrit un manga reconnu dans le monde entier, je crois pas que ça existe… Et si ça existe c'est pas moi, donc Sasuke et les autres ne sont pas à moi, même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter…

POV Sasu-chou

Sasuke : encore moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Moi : rien… c'est ça le problème TT.TT

* * *

**_Mourir de la bouche de celui que j'aime._**

**__**

J'étais heureux quand j'ai appris qu'il m'avait poursuivi. J'ai rien montré à l'autre crétin qui m'a soutenu des conneries sur l'amitié. Mais il était là. Mon seul problème ce sont… elles… Elles ont le droit à ses baisers alors j'ai décidé de quelque chose : je vais me faire passer pour l'une d'entre elles. Ca va être dur, ça va peut-être me tuer…

Je m'avance jusqu'à chez lui et là, je me transforme et l'attends. Il arrive et me vois. Son premier réflexe est de me regarder de travers. Serais-je découvert ? Non, il se demande juste ce que je fais là. Il serre entre ses bras mon corps transformé et il commence à m'embrasser tendrement. Je ferme les yeux, j'aime vraiment trop ses baisers. Oh, n'est-ce pas sa langue que je sens contre moi ? Si… AÏE ! Il m'a mordu ! Je le savais qu'il me mordrait mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si douloureux. Je souffre. Je sens mon sang se répandre partout, voilà qu'il me regarde différemment. Alors je baisse le regard sur moi. Il me manque la moitié de la jambe gauche, ma transformation a sauté.

-Mais putain, Sasuke tu joues à quoi ?

-Je voulais juste que tu m'aimes autant qu'elles…

-Mais tu es fou ? Tu rentres chez moi, tu te transformes en l'une d'elles juste pour… ça ?

-Comprend-moi, je t'aime à la folie ! Tu me hantes depuis trop longtemps !

Il s'approche de moi et me fous un poing dans la gueule.

-Moi je ne t'aime pas. Je préfère mes chips, désolé. Ne t'avise plus de recommencer un coup comme ça.

Et il s'en va.

Je l'appelle.

-Chôjiiiiiiiii !

-Trop tard, je ne t'entends plus !

Moi, le grand beau et fort Sasuke Uchiwa, me suis fait battre par des chips ! Vico, je vous hais !

* * *

Moi :Pfffffffffouhahahahahahahaha !

Sasuke : …

Moi : tu m'en veux ?

Sasuke : …

Moi : Mais répond !

Sasuke : …

Naruto : Tu l'as vexé.

Moi : C'est tout ? Mais celui-là alors… Pffff… Reviews ?


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Temi-chou

Fiction : Drôles de couples

Titre : Joie

Résumé : Il était si content quand il appris qu'il allait revoir son premier amour...

Sasuke : What ???? Qué ? Quoi ?

Moi : Ca le fait devenir polyglotte cette histoire...

Sasuke : Non, mais c'est pas possible, t'as dû faire une erreur !

Moi : non, non.

Sasuke : Mais...

Moi : chuttttt...

Notes : POV Itachi.

* * *

**_Joie_**

On m'a dit : Mission, récupérer Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki de Konoha. Je n'ai pas pu dire non. Mais je crois que j'aurais dit non si on m'avait dit...

C'est vrai, c'est un amour plutôt insolite, et ce de deux façons !

Déjà, que moi, je sois - ou fus - amoureux, c'est étrange. Le grand, cruel, malsain, sadique et j'en passe, Itachi Uchiwa, amoureux... Oui, j'éprouve quelques sentiments de temps en temps... Ca m'arrive, ce sont des réminiscences de mon ancienne vie. Et là... Quelle réminiscence !

Quand j'y suis allé, je me suis dit : Je vais pouvoir revoir ce visage. Mais mon " cher " coéquipier m'a dit de ne pas me leurrer. Avez-vous capté l'ironie du mot sympa adressé à mon coéquipier ? J'ai du mal à le supporter. Mais entre lui et Deidara, je préfère encore Kisame. Lui au moins, il ne me piaille pas toutes les trente secondes dans les oreilles. Bref, là n'est pas le sujet.

Quand je suis arrivé à Konoha, j'ai souri (de sorte à ce que l'autre poisson avarié ne me voie pas quand même, j'ai une réputation à tenir moi !). Et oui, j'allais revoir mon grand amour, enfin.

Mais, j'ai eu une mauvaise surprise. J'ai entendu des gens pleurer et parler. Il était mort en affrontant Orochimaru. Non ! Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça !

Malheureusement c'était vrai ! Il était mort... J'ai cru que j'allais fondre en sanglots, si je n'avais pas été qui je suis, c'est-à-dire un assassin cruel et sans cœur.

Sandaime, mort... Mon amour, mort... Le premier homme à m'avoir fait goûter aux plaisir de la vie, de l'amour et de la chair, mort...

Immonde Serpent tu me le paieras !

* * *

Moi : Alors Sasuke ? Tu n'en reviens toujours pas ?

Sasuke : Non.

Itachi : O.o

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chou ?

Itachi : ... O.o

Moi : Mais quoi ?

Sasuke : MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA c'est hilarant la tête de cet abruti !

Itachi : ...

Moi : Bon d'accord... Reviews ?


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Temi-chou 

Fiction : Drôles de couples

Titre : Ben quoi ?

Kakashi : Nooooooooooooooooooon !

Moi : Et siiiiiiii !

Kakashi : Noooooooooooooooon !

Moi : mais siiiiiiiiiiii !

Notes : si vous aimez pas les couples à plusieurs, ce chapitre n'est pas pour vous.

* * *

**_Ben quoi ?_**

**__**

**__**

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

Cela faisait à peu près trois heures qu'ils avaient cette conversation des plus passionnante. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, voulant surprendre son éternel rival, il était entré sans frapper et l'avait trouvé en position plutôt compromettante.

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

Faut dire… Ca se faisait pas d'entrer sans frapper chez les gens ! Surtout quand tous les volets étaient fermés et qu'un « Ne pas déranger » était inscrit…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Kakashi…

-Gai…

-Tu te rends compte ?

-Ben quoi ?

-Ce sont des élèves !

-Et alors ?

Gai s'évanouit en repensant à l'image qu'il avait eu… Kakashi en sandwich entre Kiba et Shino… Rien de plus choquant.

-Ben quoi ?

* * *

Moi : Bon, je reconnais, je me suis pas foulée…

Kakashi : 0.o

Moi : Ben quoi ?

Kakashi : C'est sûr tu t'es pas foulée, t'aurais pu qu'ils me OOOOOOOO et aussi XXXXXXXXXXXX

Moi : Non je ne pense pas… Reviews ?


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Temi-chou 

Fiction : Drôles de couples.

Titres : Des chips à la pelle !

Résumé : Elle veut des chips, des chips à la pelle pour se cacher dedans, le fantasme de son homme.

* * *

**_Des chips à la pelle._**

**__**

**__**

-Bonjour ! Je voudrais toutes les chips que vous avez ! De préférence celles au goût pizza de Lays.

-Toutes ?

-Oui, toutes !

-Mais mademoiselle… Ca fait beaucoup ! Répondit le vendeur estomaqué, en rayon, nous avons vingt paquets.

-Non, non. Vous ne m'avez pas comprise, je crois. Je veux même celles que vous avez en stock !

Le vendeur la regarda, surpris. Au total, il y avait bien pour dix kilos de chips.

-En fait, dit-elle son regard dans le vague, il m'en faut assez pour remplir toute une baignoire !

Le vendeur fit un arrêt sur image. Pourquoi son épicerie avait-elle comme clients tous ces pervers ?

-Hem, eh bien… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Vous les voulez pour quand ?

-Maintenant ! Il faut les livrer à cette adresse, avant ce soir.

Elle nota l'adresse sur un morceau de papier.

-Dans une heure, madame.

-Bien, merci !

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Lorsque Chôji rentra chez eux ce soir-là, il fut étonné de ne voir personne.

-Ma chérie, tu es là ?

-Oui, dans la salle de bain… Viens donc, répondit une voix étouffée.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et vit sa femme dans la baignoire remplie de chips. Il se déshabilla et plongea.

-Décidément, tu me connais bien Temari…

* * *

Moi : Mouhahahahahahahahahaha

Temari : Arg…

Chôji : gloups !

Kankuro : Il est bizarre mon nouveau beau-frère… Reviews ?


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Drôles de couples

Résumé : Elle était la belle, il était stupide.

Notes : C'est le tout premier drabble en cent mots que j'ai écrit et j'ai eu du mal. Enfin, j'ai voulu le mettre parce que malgré sa nullité, c'est un drôle de couple

Sasuke : T'as vu le dernier film d'Horreur ?

Moi : Non, c'est quoi ?

Sasuke : Blagues pourries, le retour : comment une blague aussi pourrie que les tiennes peuvent tuer tout le monde.

Moi : C'est toi qui tient le rôle de l'assassin, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_**La belle et l'idiot.**_

En gros, les deux ensemble, ça donnait la belle et l'idiot, comme dans "Notre Dame de Paris", elle était la belle et il était stupide. Et pourtant, malgré son ridicule, elle l'aimait. Comme quoi, les contraires. Elle le regarda courir vers elle.

-Titi ! Titi !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, j'aime pas.

Son visage sembla perdre son sourire, mais il la regarda et aperçut son regard attendri.

-Tayuya, je t'aime !

Elle resta sous le choc de la déclaration, c'était la première fois qu'il lui disait. Ils s'embrassèrent passionément.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime mon fauve de jade...

* * *

Naruto : Ah oui, pas mal... Lee/Tayuya... Pourquoi pas ?

Moi : Bah, Naru, pourquoi t'es là ?

Naruto : Sasuke tire la gueule. Il a pas apprécié comment tu l'as rembarré tout à l'heure.

Sasuke (voix étouffée par la porte) : c'est même pas vrai !

Moi : Ah merde... Euh... Reviews ?


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Drôles de couples

Résumé : Bien sûr qu'il le savait que ce n'était pas sain. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer cette personne…

Sasuke : Je sens que cette fois, c'est pas moi qui souffre !

Moi : Tu verras bien !

Titre : Briser des interdits.

* * *

**_Briser des interdits._**

Il la regarda amoureusement pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle était belle quand elle dormait, elle l'était tout le temps, même. Mais quand elle dormait, elle perdait cet air qui la caractérisait : un air sévère. Surtout envers lui. Il soupira silencieusement et repartit à sa place, près du feu.

Oui, bien sûr qu'il savait que cet amour resterait éternellement vain, bien sûr qu'il savait que rien ni personne ne l'autorisait à aimer cette fille. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La seule chose dont il rêvait c'était de lui voler un baiser.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était interdit et il n'était que très peu probable qu'elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments ! Justement à cause de cet interdit pourri. Et il enrageait. Il enrageait d'imaginer qu'un autre que lui puisse embrasser ces lèvres, caresser ses cheveux, sentir ce parfum.

Bon, d'accord, il allait s'accorder un simple plaisir. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa doucement la joue sans la réveiller. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crût. Parce qu'elle se réveilla et posa son regard sur lui. Un regard plein de sommeil et enivrant alors ne résistant pas à la tentation Gaara posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Mais il se redressa rapidement.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas.

Elle sembla extrêmement déçue.

-Oh… Mais tu sais, ça ne m'a pas dérangée !

-Mais…

-Il faut briser les interdits ! Je t'aime Gaara !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Temari, répondit-il avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de sa sœur.

* * *

Moi : Où est Gaara ?

Sasuke : Il n'est pas là.

Moi : Ouf… S'il voit ça, je suis morte.

Sasuke : A mon avis…

Temari : Temi-chou tu vas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !

Moi : Ce que tu voulais dire Sasuke, c'est que je devrais me méfier de la sœur aussi ?

Sasuke : oui. Attention, elle arrive.

Moi ( en train de courir) : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Elle va me tueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs !


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Drôles de couples

Résumé : non, il ne fallait pas. C'était mal, ça se comprenait.

Titre : Différence.

Notes : J'ai pris cet exemple, mais j'adore ce personnage. C'est juste pour dénoncer quelque chose dont une amie a été victime…

* * *

**_Différence._**

Oui, bon, il le savait, il ne fallait pas, c'était interdit… Par les mœurs, par la loi, même lui s'interdisait ce genre de choses en temps normal. Quand il se regardait dans une glace chez lui, il se crachait au visage parce qu'il se dégoûtait. Et il contrôlait ses pulsions en écrivant dans un cahier qu'il gardait bien caché. Ce matin-là, comme à son habitude, il cracha au visage de son reflet et commença à se préparer. Puis on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Il alla ouvrir et tomba sur deux jônins, visiblement écoeurés.

-Messieurs ?

-Iruka, mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ?

-Ah je vois… Entrez je vous prie…

Les ANBUS entrèrent et le plus grand sortit un carnet de sa poche.

-Je cite : « ce gosse est une pure merveille. Il est beau, il est sensuel, je crois bien que je le désire. Non, pire je l'aime. J'aime Sasuke Uchiwa. Je suis un… j'ai même peur du mot… pédophile… j'ai honte… Je me déteste » Tu es en état d'arrestation. Je suis désolé.

-Pas autant que moi…

C'est ainsi qu'Iruka, qui était tuteur de Naruto se vit enlever le droit d'approcher à moins de cent mètres d'un enfant et il eut droit à une peine de prison de cinq ans seulement.

I

* * *

ruka : 0.o moi pédophile ?

Moi : désolée, mais une amie en a été victime je voulais juste…

Iruka : Ouais mais il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi.

Sasuke : et sur moi.

Moi : Bon la prochaine fois je fais Kakashi et Naruto

Sasuke et Iruka : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Moi : alors vous plaignez pas !


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Drôles de couples.

Titre : Sous surveillance.

Résumé : Kakashi voit Kurenai qui semble seule sur un banc. Il la rejoint pour lui parler.

* * *

**_Sous surveillance._**

Kakashi marchait vers le terrain numéro 7, où il avait rendez-vous avec Sai, Sakura et Naruto. C'était l'anniversaire de ce dernier, il fêtait ses dix-huit ans. Le ninja copieur leva la tête et aperçut Kurenai dans un parc, assise seule sur un banc. Il la rejoignit.

-Bonjour Kurenai.

-Bonjour Kakashi. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, et toi ? Tout se passe bien, les amours, le boulot, tout ça ?

-Oh oui…

Elle leva alors une branche d'un arbuste, découvrant ainsi une centaine d'insectes. Kakashi eut un mouvement de recul. Kurenai lui lança un regard et désigna une masse crème au fond du parc.

-C'est Akamaru. Je suis surveillée.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est mes élèves, ils veulent être sûrs que je ne ferais souffrir personne…

-Mais…

-Ne reste pas là trop longtemps. Les insectes et Akamaru s'énervent dès que quiconque me parle plus de cinq minutes. C'est pour ça que je m'isole.

-Bon.

Kakashi décida alors de faire un petit crochet par chez les Inuzuka. Quitte à être en retard autant l'être vraiment. Lorsqu'il arriva chez les maîtres-chiens, il demanda à voir Kiba.

-Euh, oui Kakashi, il est dans le jardin… Pourquoi… ?

-C'est personnel.

-Bien.

La mère de Kiba s'écarta du chemin et Kakashi se dirigea dans le jardin où Kiba et Shino discutaient à voix basse.

-Bon maintenant, ça suffit !

-Pardon, Kakashi-sensei ?

-Arrêtez votre surveillance ! Kurenai ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

-Désolé, mais on doit s'assurer de telles affirmations. N'importe qui ne peut pas être avec. On veut juste son bonheur. Répondit Shino.

-Oui mais cette situation est invivable !

Kiba se leva et regarda Kakashi droit dans les yeux.

-La dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ça, j'ai passé plus d'un mois à la regarder pleurer après qu'elle ait tenté de se suicider ! Comment dois-je réagir ?

-Kurenai est quelqu'un de vraiment fiable, Kiba, Shino. Je vous en prie, relâchez un peu votre surveillance !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Shino hocha la tête.

-Bon d'accord. Mais si Hinata souffre… On vous tue, vous et Kurenai-sensei.

* * *

Hinata : 0.o

Moi : Quoi encore ?

Hinata : 0.o Moi avec Kurenai-sensei ?

Moi : Pourquoi pas ?


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : drôles de couples

Titre : A fleur de peau.

Résumé : Il a fait un cadeau à Sakura, elle le repousse. Pourquoi est-elle tant à fleur de peau ?

Notes : Je dédie ce chapitre à Ashtana qui m'a demandé de faire un couple avec Sakura. J'espère que ça te plaira, puisque Sakura est ton personnage préféré. Moi je ne l'aime pas des masses (même pas du tout) mais je vais essayer de faire tout mon possible

* * *

**_A fleur de peau._**

-Bonsoir !

-Bonsoir…

Il regarda sa bien-aimée. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'habitude, elle mettait plus d'entrain dans leur petit rituel du soir ! On était le 28 mars, jour des 20 ans de la kunoichi médecin. Elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette et il était inquiet.

-Je t'ai rapporté un petit cadeau pour ton anniversaire, ma chérie.

-Oh, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de me préciser que je vieillis, je le sais !

-Mais…

-Non, c'est pas le moment ! Tu vois pas que je suis occupée ?

Il la regarda et il vit à ses pieds une montagne de mouchoirs en papier et deux sillons noirs sur ses joues, signe qu'elle avait pleuré.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je… me rappelais de l'époque lointaine et heureuse où j'étais dans l'équipe 7… Sasuke est passé à l'ennemi, Naruto et Hokage, Kakashi est mort… Il ne reste plus rien de cette équipe… Et ça me rend triste… Mon chéri, serre-moi dans tes bras…

Il sursauta. De telles sautes d'humeur ne pouvaient être dues qu'à une seule chose…

-Dis-moi Sakura…

-Oui, Iruka ?

-Ne serais-tu pas… Enceinte ?

* * *

Moi : Voilàààà ! J'ai trop pas géré ce couple.

Iruka : Je ne fricote pas avec mes élèves !

Sakura : Je n'aime que Sasuke !

Sasuke : Je suis pour son fricotage avec Iruka-sensei !

Kakashi : Je suis contre !

Naruto : Moi aussi ! Sakura, elle est à moi !

Moi : VOS GU…LES !!! C'est pas pour vous que j'ai écrit !

Shika : Ouf, pour une fois, elle ne fait même pas attention à moi…

Moi : Ca ne saurait tarder va, mon Shika-d'amour !


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Drôles de couples

Titre : ornithorynque sauvage et sensuel ?

Résumé : Une discussion entre Kakashi et Asuma à propos de Gai.

Notes : deux couples. Je savais pas comment aborder le deuxième, j'avais pas d'idées et je voulais le caser !

Sasuke (transformé en moi) : Vous allez voir, pour une fois, Sasuke ne souffrira pas.

* * *

**_Ornithorynque sauvage et sensuel ?_**

-N'empêche, Asuma, je sais pas ce que tu penses de cette histoire mais elle me laisse pantois.

-Je te comprends. Si je n'avais pas été avec toi pour les surprendre, je n'aurais jamais cru cette histoire !

-Je ne comprends pas… Comment fait-il ?

Asuma passa une de ses mains sur son visage et il soupira.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-N'empêche, rigola le ninja copieur sous son masque, qui aurait cru que l'ornithorynque endimanché était sauvage et sensuel…

Asuma sursauta et regarda son ami.

-Arrête les bouquins pornos toi, ça te réussit pas. T'inventes des termes qui n'existent pas pour Gai.

Kakashi se leva subitement.

-Mais bien sûr que si ! L'autre jour, elle discutait et je l'ai entendue dire qu'elle raffolait des hommes sauvages et sensuels ! Or elle semble raffoler de Gai. Donc… je ne fais que tirer des conclusions moi !

-…

-Et d'autres sont en train de tirer l'Hokage !

-KAKASHI ! Ca suffit le vocabulaire grossier ! On est dans un lieu public ! Gronda Asuma en finissant son verre.

-Mais attends, Asuma, c'est vrai quoi ! Faut dire les choses telles qu'elles sont : Gai se tape Tsunade-sama ! C'est comme si le vilain petit canard se tapait un signe à la poitrine généreuse ! C'est comme si… Je sais pas ! Je surprenais Sasuke avec Shikamaru ! C'est étrange et pas net !

Asuma plongea carrément dans son verre pour recracher sa gorgée.

-T'as tort, Sasuke et Shikamaru c'est encore pire !

Kakashi sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous son masque tandis qu'il tombait en arrière en ayant une vision cauchemardesque.

* * *

Sasuke : TEMI-CHOUUUUUUUUU !

Shika : Pareil, mais j'ai la flemme de gueuler.

Sasuke : TU ES COMPLETEMENT CINGLEE DE FAIRE DES CHOSES PAREILLES ! ATTENDS QUE TSUNADE TE RETROUVE !

Shika : Pareil, toujours la flemme.

Sasuke : MOI ENCORE CA VA JE M'EN FOUS J'AIME BIEN MON COUPLE !

Shika : Pareil… Euh, non là pas pareil.

Sasuke : POURQUOI TU DIS RIEN TEMI-CHOU T'AS TROP HONTE C'EST CA ?

Shika : Je crois, en fait, que ça, c'est juste ton reflet dans le miroir…

Moi (écroulée de rire) : Rehehehehehehehehe….viewshouhouhouhouhouhouh ?


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : Temi-chou

Recueil : Drôle de couples.

Titre : Trop de questions.

Résumé : Il l'a vu, un jour et il est tombé amoureux.

* * *

_**Trop de questions.**_

Il soupira. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son style d'être ainsi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit jaloux dès qu'un autre lui parlait ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se sente aussi bien près de lui ?

Homosexuel. Il se serait foutu des baffes, tiens. Juste pour se punir. Un shinobi est un être sans attache en théorie. Et les préjugés chez les ninjas étaient nombreux. L'homosexualité surtout.

Il se leva de son poste d'observation, espérant ne pas avoir été repéré par le Byakûgan. Cela aurait été dommage d'être si facilement grillé.

Soupirant de nouveau, il se dirigea, main dans les poches, vers le lieu où il était tombé amoureux : l'entrée du village.

C'était le jour où ils étaient partis à la poursuite de Sasuke. Il avait fait son petit discours puis son regard s'était posé sur lui. Et là, coup de foudre. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver charmant. Pourquoi ce genre de plans ne tombait que sur lui, hein ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux de lui ? Ses cheveux, si noirs, si beaux… Il rêvait de les respirer à pleins poumons, de glisser sa main dedans.

Il croisa Naruto.

-Saluuuuuuuuuuuuut !

-Salut…

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, toi.

-Nan, j'ai connu mieux.

-Il t'arrive quoi ?

-Je suis amoureux.

-De ta coéquipière ?

-Nan, de…

Il hésita. Devait-il avouer à Naruto sa différence ? Il hausse mentalement les épaules. Après un réceptacle de Démon Renard ne pouvait pas être intolérant.

-D'un homme, reprit Naruto ?

-Ouais, grogna-t-il.

-Arf… Pas de chance pour toi, vieux. J'ai connu aussi, t'inquiètes pas.

-Comment t'as fait pour t'en sortir ?

-J'en suis toujours pas sorti… J'ai avoué mes sentiments à la personne et maintenant on sort ensemble.

-Et tu sors avec qui ? Demanda-il.

-Il veut pas que ça se sache, alors… Bon je peux bien te le dire, on est dans la même galère… C'est Sasuke.

S'il avait eu un dentier, il l'aurait recraché ! Sasuke et Naruto ? Ensemble ? Mais ils n'étaient pas censés se détester ? Se haïr ? Que disait-il, vouloir s'éradiquer mutuellement ?

-Et toi, c'est qui ? Continua Naruto.

-Arf… C'est… Un membre de l'équipe de…

-Yôôôôôôôô vous deux !

Les deux garçons se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait de Lee et il venait de terminer son entraînement.

-Je suis fin prêt, Naruto. Je veux t'affronter, ici, et maintenant.

-J'ai pas envie, Lee, j'étais en train de discuter d'amour avec lui.

-Arf, il est des nôtres ?

-Ouais. Bon, je vous laisse. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Demande à Lee, il est dans la même situation que toi !

Lee fit face à l'autre et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Alors, toi aussi t'es amoureux mais tu sais pas quoi faire parce que t'es un homme, lui aussi et en plus, tu sais pas comment t'y prendre.

-Ouais, en gros c'est ça. Beau résumé.

-Et c'est qui ?

-C'est toi.

Il se sentit rougir. Il avait lancé tellement spontanément. Il était dans la merde. Lee sembla faire un blocage.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui… Mais si tu n'éprouves pas les même sentiments, c'est pas grave on peut rester de simples amis. Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais.

Pour toute réponse Lee sourit et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie, Shikamaru !

* * *

Moi : … pfffffff

Shika : 0.o NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Moi : PffffOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Lee : …

Shika : Nan, c'est pas possible. T'as décidé de me coller avec tout ce qu'il y a de pire en ce monde, c'est ça ?

Moi : Pourquoi ?

Shika : Un pervers, un égocentrique qui ne pense qu'à sa vengeance et maintenant un fou qui ne pense qu'à s'entraîner… Il manquerait plus qu'un criminel et un psychopathe à mon tableau !

Moi : arrête tu me donnes des idées…


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Recueil :** Drôles de couples

**Titre :** Un homme qui a du chien.

**Résumé :** En fait, la seule chose qu'elle recherchait, c'était un homme de caractère. Un homme qui avait du chien. Elle l'a trouvé…

* * *

**_Un homme qui a du chien._**

Après tout, elle ce qu'elle cherchait, c'était un homme, un vrai. Elle voulait juste un homme ayant de la répartie, un imprévisible. Elle l'avait trouvé. Elle sourit et s'aventura dans une ruelle où il lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il arriva par derrière et lui offrit un bouquet de roses.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Moi ça va. Et toi Kiba ?

-Oui, je viens encore de me battre avec Shikamaru.

Elle se tourna vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme toujours. Il me soûle à dire que tu es galèèèèère, rétorqua Kiba en imitant la voix lasse de Nara.

Elle éclata de rire. C'est vrai que son homme avait du caractère, qu'il était loyal et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on critique ceux qu'il aimait. Franchement, c'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

-Temari… Epouse-moi !

-Certainement pas !

Kiba perdit son sourire et regarda la blonde du Désert.

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi qui m'épouse, pas moi !

Elle éclata d'un rire fluet et partit de la ruelle, laissant Kiba complètement sur le cul.

* * *

Moi : Je me suis pas foulée pour celui-là... 

Kiba : ...

Temari : ...

Moi : Oui, je sais, c'est nul... Mais bon, j'ai rêvé de ça cette nuit...

Temari : ...

Kiba : ...

Moi : Oui, je fais des rêves z'étranges... Et accessoirement, je me fais les questions et les réponses, là...


	21. Chapter 21

Auteure : Temi-Chou

Recueil : Drôles de couples

Titre : Rivales

* * *

_**Rivales**_

Quand elles se sont croisées pour la première fois, elles se sont toisées, chacune remarquant les qualités de l'autre, chacune enviant l'autre.

Sakura enviait Karin parce qu'elle pouvait rester aux côtés de Sasuke, dans ce moment où il devait avoir besoin d'un soutien inconditionnel qu'elle-même n'aurait jamais pu lui apporter.

Karin reprochait à Sakura d'avoir pu être l'amie de ce garçon si froid, si puissant et tellement attaché à ceux qu'il aime. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était qu'une arme pour lui. Pas une proche.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles se croisèrent pour la deuxième fois, Elles se sont dévisagées, chacune plaignait l'autre, sous le regard de braise de Sasuke.

Karin plaignait Sakura qui n'avait su montrer assez d'amour pour garder Sasuke près d'elle.

Sakura était désolée pour Karin, qui ne serait jamais récompensée d'un quelconque retour pour les sacrifices qu'elle faisait.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles se virent pour la troisième fois, elles ne pensaient plus à Sasuke.

Parce que Karin avait été hantée pendant des mois par cette fille aux cheveux roses, si forte et pourtant si faible.

Parce que Sakura n'avait décidément plus aucune raison de l'envier et qu'elle jalousait Sasuke d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi amoureux à ses côtés.

* * *

La quatrième fois qu'elle se firent face à face, elle arrêtèrent de penser, totalement.

Karin remarquait seulement combien elle paraissait belle dans les yeux vert de Sakura.

Sakura aimait seulement l'odeur de la peau de Karin.

Voilà ! La confrontation Karin/sakura, que j'attends avec impatience, que j'ai extrapôlé...


End file.
